Desires
by NightmareDC
Summary: After Lucy gets injured on a solo job Natsu goes to visit her at her house. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Warning future lemon.
1. Chapter I

I was the last person to leave the guild hall who wasn't planning to get shit faced later tonight. I didn't want to be kissing the floor or hugging the porcelain bowl this evening. Believe me I've had my fair share of it already even if it wasn't intentional.

I still hadn't lived down the last time I don't remember most of it but it was hard to forget the wake up mostly naked with Levy's also nude and unconscious body wrapped around mine. I wasn't sure how we had gotten that way or what we had done the night before. My guess was we had done our best stripper impersonations and then passed out together. All the males in the guild who were awake enough to notice us were practically drooling over the sight. All of them except for Gajeel who had just gotten back in town from a job that morning. Through my hazy vision and throbbing head I could still see the pure wild rage in the iron clad dragon slayer's eyes. He threw his shirt over her tiny shoulders and attacked the source of our drunkin activity, Cana. I honestly think he would have killed her if he had gotten a hold of her not that she was sober enough to care. Nothing would have happened if she hadn't opened her mouth an commented on on Levy's scandalous state. It took Elfman, Gray, Natsu and even Erza to hold him down. He stopped his advancements only after Levy had woken up and called out for him. I remember the anger seeping out of his eyes and the tension fading from his body. He embraced her and the two of them stayed like that for a very long time. At some point Natsu draped his vest and scarf over me claiming that I looked cold. Let's just say that Levy and I no longer except drinks from Cana. Gajeel doesn't really get along with her anymore but then again he never really gets along with anyone. Levy and I can't really hold a grudge it's not like she was trying to get us drunk she was just giving us what she was drinking.

I waved goodnight to Bisca and Alzack who was cradling a sleeping Asuka in his arm and headed for home. I walked along the stone paved streets of Mongolia glancing around at the sleeping shops and cafes intermingled with the cottages and homes. These streets would soon awaken filling with people busying themselves with their daily lives. The old woman wrapped in her worn out shawl would be out selling flowers while singing her old folk song about dead roses. The coffee shop owner would soon slave away in the kitchen making the morning's pastries. My favorite magic shop would be stuffed to the gills with wizards and wanna-bes and the cashier's whiskered faced smile. I've truly grown to love this town just as much as I've grown to love Fairytail. To me everything was still new even with the seven years I had lost. I made my nightly walks rather enjoyable.

My pace tonight was slow. I wanted to travel slowly to enjoy the evening; however, a sentimental stroll wasn't the only reason for my pacing. My right leg was badly injured on a solo job I had taken along with my right shoulder blade. I had only returned home a few days ago and I was doing my best to ignore it which wasn't an easy task. My leg was stiff and raw with pain making movement difficult and awkward. I limped slightly and kept moving with clenched teeth and a stream of curses. When I reached the river I didn't hop on the stonewall to do my usual balancing act. I kept to the center of the walk and waited for the cat calls of the boaters to come and I smiled when they did.

"Hey Lucy," they shouted, "You're gonna fall in one of these days." You think they would have come up with a better line by now but they were still singing the same old tune. I smirked they are as reliable as ever.

When I opened the door to my house. I felt exhaustion crashed into my body. I closed the door lightly and slumped into my desk chair. I winced when my shoulder hit the back of the chair. Damn it, this was taking some getting used to.

I picked up my favorite pen and managed to write a letter for my mom. I told her about the job and it all flooded back to me; the stubborn decision to go alone, the pain from the fight, and the gratefulness to just be back home in one piece. I know that everyone is worried especially the Master. I should have listened to the Master and waited for Natsu to come back from his fishing trip and taken him with me. To be honest, there was a lot of things I should have done but I'm a member of Fairytail too and I wanted to prove that I can do things on my own. The wizard I encountered had an insane power that I never could have predicted. The fight didn't leave me with open wounds. He had damaged the muscles and nerves in my body without braking skin. I couldn't let him hurt my spirits so I never summoned them until Loki showed up on his own. It turns out that his magic didn't work on the celestial spirits. It made me feel like a real prized champ. The Master was right I should have taken someone with me. Natsu and Erza would have made minced meat out of her and Grey would have turned her into a frozen dairy snack.

It's a fact that a part of me hates.

After I finished inscribing the last few letters on the page I placed it in its envelope and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I drew a bath hot enough to steam up the room and carefully climbed in. It felt wonderful against my skin as the heat worked to relax my muscles and eased my wounds. I let my exhausted climb over me and gave way to sleep. I woke me sometime later when the water around me had grown cold. I shivered and got out running a towel through my hair and then wrapping it around my body.

My room was dark and quiet. I could clearly see the bright stars through the open windows. Wait, open window? I saw it then the lumpy arrangement of sheets and the blue tail of that annoying cat.

"Natsu!" I shouted as I kicked him with my good leg. In the back of my head I knew that I should be greeting him nicer since I hadn't seen him since he left but would it kill him to use the front door.

"Oh hey Lucy," he said yawning and rubbing his eyes, "What took you so long? I thought you were never gonna come out of there."

"Well you could have just gone in after her." Happy said.

"Don't give him ideas cat. I was bathing."

"So, who would want to see you naked anyways?"

"That's it," I lunged at Happy trying to get him so I could whip that stupid grin off his face but the winged freak flew out the window before I could get to him. "Damn cat," I shouted irritated.

"Uh Lucy," Natsu said softly. It was when he spoke that I had realized that in order to get too Happy I had to go over Natsu. My body was pressed against his chest with nothing but the towel and the sheets between us. The towel lay underneath me falling off my backside to expose my raise rump to the air.

"Natsu," I blushed seeing the look in his shocked look in his eyes. "Don't look," I asked almost squealing as I attempted to have some shard of decency left.

He smiled his big toothed grin and said, "Sure thing Luce." He turned his head to the side looking away trying to ease my embarrassment. I smiled at him and thanked him on the inside for simply being Natsu. I couldn't help but feel at ease with him around. He always looked so sweet and innocent when he smiled. I grabbed the end of my towel and sat up next to him sitting on the bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a kinder voice then the one I had used on Happy.

"Well I just got back and I thought I could hang out and spend the night."

"Natsu you know I don't…"

"Luce," his voice turned stern as he spoke, "Gramps told me what happened." I could feel myself tense. I was hoping to be the one who told him. It must have been aweful to hear it coming from another person. "I came here cause I was worried about you," he continued with a hint of unmovable resolve in his eyes.

"You were worried?" I was more surprised by his tone then his declaration.

"Duh of course I was Lucy. You're my friend," he said me sounding highly defensive, "You should have taken me with you." No, he wasn't being defensive it was something deeper than that. He was acting protective and he almost seemed scared about something.

"I.."

"I don't want to hear any excuses the next time you've got a job I want you to tell me about it cause I'm coming with you."

"Well what if I don't want to tell you? What if I want to do stuff on my own? I'm a Fairytail mage just like everyone else and I can take care of myself," I let the frustration and anger slip into my voice as I spoke. I was tired of being protected and taken care of by everyone. I need to return the favor. I must prove that I am a someone that they can rely on.

"I know you can. It's not about that. We are a team."

I stopped. Here it comes the argument that I had no answer for. The sweet and over innocent philosophy of togetherness that Natsu held so dearly to him. Hell the whole guild lived by it but it didn't make it anymore realistic but it did make us who we are as a group. I couldn't argue with it unrealistic or not I loved it this way. "I know Natsu but..."

"But nothing. You and I are a team and we're sticking together," his mannerisms changed to something softer as he continued, "Because I don't ever want to see you hurt."

I wanted to fight him and say more in my defense but I couldn't. I settled for saying thank you to him for being so concerned.

When he spoke he spoke softly and his face held a gentle expression, "Don't thank me. I just care too much about you."

Our eyes met and my face flushed a deep red. "I…I care about you too more than you know."

I shook my head. "I'm sure you don't."

"Oh yeah, I bet you I do."

That's just like him everything has to be a contest. I rolled my eyes, "Prove it."

He starred at me for a second than lightly took my hand in his and with the other hand he hooked his thumb and forefinger under my chin slowly turning my head. A moment passed like that as he stared at me but it felt like an eternity. He closed the space between us and gently brushed his lips over mine hesitantly and cautious. He pulled away with checks colored the same bright pink color of his hair. He kept his eyes squeezed shut tightly. I lightly returned the kiss with the same gentleness and middle school-like awkwardness that he had used.

Our lips parted as I breathed his name and placed my hand on his check and weaved my trembling fingers into the loose strands of hair. His face still held its heat and his mouth was slightly parted with the intake of breath.

"Natsu," I spoke again as I leaned my forehead against his. His eyes flew open at the sound of my voice. The dark orbs of his eyes were filled with passion and love. His voice came out deep and horse, "I love you, Lucy."

Those were the words I'd never thought I'd hear from him. The words that I wanted to hear. "I love you too," I smiled widely," I really do love you." He kissed me again less cautiously. His lips were sloppy and warm filled with a spirited happiness that was fitting for Natsu. As the kiss continued his happiness broke and somewhere from underneath it came a primal instinct full of raw want that seemed to take a hold of him.

He quickly broke away from me and nervously grasped the sheets in his fist until his knuckles turned white. "I should go," he told me and already made a move to leap out the window.

"Don't go. You can't just do that and leave."

"Lucy, you don't understand."

"Yes, yes I do. I feel the same way about you. I want you to hold me...to touch me. I want the same things you do. I've wanted them for a long time." I voiced what we had both know for awhile. I don't know when I knew I loved him. Perhaps it had begun when we fled the port city of Hargeon as it went up in flames right after Natsu and I met. I had known it before he did but there was defiantly something between us that we had both silently acknowledge. Through the secret touches, the way he looks at me and comforts me, and the way I always did my best to fight by his side I know that it is love. It isn't something that I want to pretend didn't exist in conversation but know it was real in my heart. I am tired of that game and I'm sure he is too."Please, stay Natsu. I am tired of pretending."

"If I stay I won't be able to control myself," he said gruffly.

"I don't want you to," I told him taking his hand in mine. He slid his hand down to my wrist and used it to pull me down into the sheets. His body leaned over mine as he kissed me. His other hand gripped my waist tickling the exposed skin. He licked up the line of my jaw lightly grazing it with his teeth working his way up to my ear and biting it lustfully with his fangs. I drew a sharp intake of breath as my ear started to throb with pain. He caught my open mouth in a deep kiss his tongue forcing its way inside gliding over mine. I broke away and tried to speak, "Nat.." he didn't let me finish swallowing my worlds whole. My throat let out small sounds of protest but he ignored it as his mouth continued to work against mine. I tried to focus on the kiss and on the way out bodies pressed against each other but I found it hard to keep my head straight. I couldn't. It was hard to believe that this was happening let alone that it was Natsu doing it. How could I be having trouble keeping up with Natsu? Wasn't he the same guy who pretended to think that coodies was a real disease you could contract from getting close to girl? Wasn't he the one that always claimed friendship kept him from getting closer to me? And more importantly why in the name of good god was he so great at this? Maybe he had been closer to Lisanna than all of us had realized.

Natsu pulled away from me and stared at me with intense eyes, "What is it Luce?"

"Umm I don't know what you mean."

He leaned his body back over mine and whispered in my ear. "I can feel every change in your body and I can smell your desires. Don't try and lie to me."

It felt like a silly question now but I asked anyways, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Natsu chuckled and smirked at me before resuming his trail. "It's simple," he said, "I'm a dragon slayer."


	2. Chapter II

**Warning this piece is a lemon read at your own risk.**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

Desires

Chapter 2

I swallowed hard and tried to breath passed my own desires. My body felt heavy and weighted down with the need to be touched. At the same time I couldn't help but feel secretly terrified. He terrified me and what we were doing and what he wanted to do to me. What was scarier was my own desperate wish for him to continue. I was ready to give myself to him completely.

I felt his fingers brush lightly against my stomach and that motion alone sent shivers down my whole body. "Sensitive are we?" he asked his voice rough and low. His voice only brought more reactions from my body. Natsu grabbed the towel that was still draped over me and threw it behind him. I reached down to cover myself and squeaked when he pinned both my arms above my head. "Don't hide yourself from me," his voice almost sounded angry as he breathed in my ear.

I blushed and nodded slowly.

"You're beautiful Luce," he said gentler.

He bent his head down and his tongue licked down my neck landing on my collarbone were he bite down with his fangs and sucked on the skin. His teeth sent little snips of pain to my shoulder as he made his mark. He pulled away leaving a red mark that would surely blossom into one hell of a hickey. Natsu moved downward and glanced up at me before proceeding. He hooked his left arm under my waist and lifted me upwards giving an arch to my position. His four fingers glided across my skin from my chin down my neck to the top of one of my breast. His fingers danced over the heaving mound of flesh putting light pressure on the nipple to make them pucker. I let out a soft gasp as his hands crossed over and did the same to the other side. He watched them bounce as he lightly played with them and for a moment the playful immature side of Natsu swam behind his eyes. I slapped his hand away and he went back to his lustful state.

He laid a soft kiss on the pink bud of my nipples and let his tongue flick a crossed them. A moan made its way out of my throat. He sucked on my breast ever so gently that it made me gasp in pleasure. Just like before when he finished with the first one he moved to the second. I placed my hand on his head combing my fingers through the pink locks of hair encouraging him to continue. His lips parted releasing my erect nipple as he moved his head against my hand like a puppy dog eager to be pet more. Releasing my waist from under his arm he let me fall back down to the bed. I winced when my shoulder landed on the mattress spring.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

I reached up and grabbed my shoulder opposite the hickey and said, " I was injured on my job remember. I'm fine though we don't have to stop. In fact I don't want you too…"

Natsu said nothing taking a hold of my hand and pulled me into a sitting position. He turned my body so that my back was to him. He placed his warm hands on my upper arms and kissed the injured area. He kissed light barely noticeable butterfly kisses. His hands crossed over my back and the heated flesh of his fingertips traced the muscles. His mouth and fingers worked over my shoulder blading soothing the lingering pain of and injury that would fully heal for a long time. More than anything else he could have done to my body this made me blush the most and meant the most. The caring attension he paid toward me was one of the reasons that I loved him so much.

"Does that feel good?" he asked still tracing his hand over me.

"Yes," I told him secretly impressed that he could put that much restraint on his magic which seemed to yearn for destruction. "Natsu," I said turning around to meet his gentle face.

His hair was messed up and his eyes were still just as wild. It was a look that made me want to touch him all over so I did. I started by yanking on his muffler to pull him close to me. I crashed my hungry lips into mine and bit his lower lip softly asking for entrance to his mouth. He granted it and as we kissed I unwove his scarf and draped it on the bed frame. He pulled away from me to stare at me almost shocked by my boldness. I pushed his vest off his body and my mouth ascended upon him. I kissed his neck and licked the line of his collarbone. He gasped and his body squirmed and twitched under my touch. I licked down his chest in between his pecks and rolled his nipples with the palms of my hand. I trailed my tongue down the line of his abs using my teeth lighting to scrap the skin as I went. My hands moved to the grip his forearms and the muscles to flex as I did. The spicy smell of his cologne filled my lungs along with the fiery smell of his musk which lived underneath. Natsu smiled like the spice of burning wood and amber. It was intoxicating. The closer I got to his sweet spot the more ragged his breath became. The heat of his skin was radiating off his body slowly raising as I worked him up. Like fanning the flames I licked the "v" of his hips and gently curled my fingers around the waistline of his pants. I drew a steading breath and pulled them down. I made sure they were completely off before taking the time to look at his body. I wanted to see the whole picture.

Natsu's naked form was something to behold. His body had always been strong and powerful. I'd seen him endure battles with some crazy powerful enemies. It was my first time seeing him in this light. Although I had seen him shirtless more time than I could count seeing him like this was almost more than I could take. His faced was flushed with glazed over eyes and his breath heaved out of his chest. He had propped himself up on up on his elbows and the entirety of him was trembling. Natsu's erection was full and hard showing off the impressiveness of his length, His penis had a few veins lightly popping out straining with his arousal. I cautiously took it in my hand and tried out the feel of it running my fingers around it. The flesh was soft but the rest was throbbing with sexual need. Natsu let out a deep grunt as I began to touch him. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of his member flicking my touch out. Not confident in my ability to deep throat his member I only licked the shaft and used my fingers.

Natsu growled and cursed under his breath. I saw something swim under his eyes. He grabbed me and used his weight to turn me over so he was on top.

"I want to take you now. I want you so bad it hurts…but I can't let myself hurt you." He declared the last part more to himself than to me.

I gaped at him unsure of how to respond.

He didn't say anything more. He descended on my body picking up my leg underneath my knee being careful not to aggravate my injury while leaving a few more heated kissed. He quickly licked down to my inner thigh and planted another hickey there biting down hard in an effort to calm himself down more than anything else.

I let out a groan of pain and looked up at me and quickly continued his work. He used his fingers to lightly part my sex. He found the sensitive bud of my clitoris and began to slowly stroke it with his forefinger. I let out a soft moan. His tongue snaked its way inside of me and he began to suck on the bundle of nerves.

"Ahh Natsu!" I screamed and my cried only seemed to encourage him.

He gently pushed his finger into my entrance and began to move it bringing it out than pushing it back inside. I could feel my walls squeezing against his hand as his ministrations began to tighten the desire in my body like winding a coil. Natsu inserted a second finger continuing the same motions he had before. A wet sloshing sound began to mix with the desperate sound of my own moans.

"You're really wet Lucy," he sneakered.

I tried to answer him but my voice only came out in short pathetic cries of pleasure. He spread his fingers a part and brought them back together preparing me for what was to come. The continued sucking and licking mixed with the scissoring motion brought me closer and closer to the edge tightening the coil in the pit of my stomach until it burst forth in crashing waves. I screamed his name and found myself slowly bucking my hips trying to ride the waves. The orgasm crashed into mu body causing it to jerk violently. It faded all to quickly and left my body vibrating with pleasure. Natsu had pulled away from me and he smugly liked his wet fingers like his was claiming a first place trophy.

I concentrated on breathing and getting myself to relax as I knew what was to come and even now it made me a little nervous but I was ready and confident in that fact. It was my first time. I don't think anyone has ever escaped first time nerves and fears but I trusted him. I trusted Natsu. I loved him and I was glad that he was the man that I was with right now. The protecting gentle yet fierce man that I had grown to love would never do anything to harm me. I was ready for the sex and the commitment a deeper relationship that came with it.

While I had been thinking Natsu had slipped on a condom. It was one of the fun, new magic circle condom that the penis was inserted into and incased in a barrier of latex. Same principle just was cooler to put on. "Are you ready for this it's gonna…"

I placed a finger on his lips. "I know Natsu. It's okay I love you and I trust you." I told him. All stereotypical phrasing a taboos aside I could tell that he was actually concerned for me but I was a big girl and knew full well what I was doing.

He nodded slowly and positioned himself at my entrance. Natsu slowly pushed himself inside slowly.

It did not hurt at first not until it reached a certain point in me that felt different untouched and unbelievably tight. He pushed passed it and it gave way with an ever so slight ripping sensation followed by pressure. When he was completely sheathed inside me the pressure form the thickness and the length of his member filling me caused me to feel a mix of some pain and discomfort. The pain faded before the discomfort did. Natsu's hands were on either side of my face and his lips were giving me soft gentle pecks on the lips and checks. I didn't know that I had cried until I felt Natsu whip the wetness away with his thumbs. His face was creased with a look on concern and guilt. Yet I could that somewhere deep within him he enjoyed penetrating me his body needing and craving the pleasure it brought but he hated himself for it. I wrapped my arms around him placing my hands on his back and I could feel him shaking and trembling his flesh was burning up. I gave him a gentle smile and kissed him back showing him that I was fine. I had adjusted to his size and found the feeling of him in me to be unlike anything I could have imagined. Part of it was just because that he was Natsu himself and not the actual intercourse. Another part spread from Natsu's magic as his body temperature continued to build with his pleasure. It was like being embraced by fire and fucked with a branding iron however it was never enough to scorch the skin or make sex displeasurable. It was just enough to enhance his performance.

His movement started slow but picked up the pass quickly with his own need to reduce the built up arousal within him. I did my best to keep up with him moving my hips in tune with his. His deep breathing and gasps mixed with my own moans until we were swimming in a sea of our own voices. His eyes never broke from mine as we moved and our lips found moments to meet in sloppy turns. Kissing him was like kissing hot coals just being warmed by the fire. He grunted as he shoved into me harder building up the tension in our bodies. My nails dug into skin as we climbed closer and closer to our climax. The taught wire within me snapped and sent me into ecstasy with several deep thrust hitting my sweet spot. My arms pulled my closer and my nails scratched downward as I clung to him for support. The waves of pleasure ran all the way through me even down to my toes curling them in the heat of the moment. My walls clamped down on his member sending him over the edge after me. His body shock. His hands gripped the sheets twisting them into white knuckled fists as the both of us feel into and endless stream of calling out for each other. Only then did he brake his gaze on me to place his forehead on top of mine.

It seemed like it took forever for the both of us to catch our breath and climb down from our sexual high. Natsu flopped down next to me on the bed pulling me into his sweaty and sticky embrace where we both stayed huddled together until sleep over came us both.


	3. Chapter III

The morning light woke me with a soft stir. My eyes opened on Natsu's sleeping face. His pink hair was wild with sleep sticking out at odd angles. He let out a quiet snore and I couldn't help but smile. I kissed his check and his nose. The skin was salty and sticky with sweat still heated with the pleasures of sex and the fire of his magic. The list of a dragon was truly something to behold. Natsu's body shifter and his eyes flew open. He blinked at me several times.

"Hey you're not happy," he said through a yawn.

I looked at him dumbstruck for a few moments and then began to laugh. He was still the same Natsu when all was said and done.

"It's not funny! What did you do with Happy?"

"Natsu, it's me," I took his check in my hand, "Wake up. Happy flew away don't you remember?"

He yawned again and blinked. I saw his eyes widen slightly. "Lucy, it wasn't a dream was it?" his voice was gruff and raw.

"No it wasn't."

"Good," he said before kissing me. His kisses were deep and rough and soon I found his body over mine. His groin pressed into mine and I let out a gasp as the realization of our nakedness came back to me. In the heat of the night it somehow felt more natural and less embarrassing than in the morning sun.

Natsu broke our kiss and by the look on his face I could tell he was thinking the same thing. He roller off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I sat up and thought about it. I wasn't sore and I would be able to walk. The stupid romance novels I've read exaggerate everything. The only thing I felt was a slight discomfort. It felt strange, different and it was but I'd get used to it rather quickly.

"I'm good," I answered.

He gave me a look that said I wasn't getting off that easy.

"It's just… You know...it's just uncomfortable."

He nodded and sighed, " Come on, I'm sure you need a bath just as much as I do."

We bathed together and spent more time in an epic splashing fight than beginning gushy with each other. I'm happy to report that I did better than flame for brains at a water fight than he is. Oh that reminds me that I can tell Aquarious that I have a boyfriend.

When we were done I had the decency to walk into the bedroom with a towel on. My partner likes to hang free. As I was reaching for my clothes I saw something approaching the window out of the corner of my eye. If I had know what it was I would have run for my life. The streak of a blue winged animal flew into the room making a grand entrance shouting Natsu's name.

"Natsu where are you? You never came ho…" the cat stopped mid-sentence just as I had stopped putting my panties on. I was frozen staring deeply into the floor with one leg through one hole. I looked at that blue hair balls smug face and wanted to kill him but my hands were full. Once again I was stuck between wanting to strangle Happy at the expense of letting my towel drop or letting it slide. I choice the later this time because we all know where the other choice got me.

"Happy, it's good to see you buddy."

"Natsu you're in your birthday suit," Happy giggled.

"What are you talking about? We all know babies aren't born wearing suits."

"Somebody please kill me," I said taking my undergarment off my leg.

Happy looked over at me with a huge laughing grin on his face which he failing tried to cover with his paws. "Lucy…"

"Don't say it, cat."

"Somebody should give you a metal."

"What?"

"You got Natsu to think about something other than burning stuff."

"Aww, come on Happy. I think of more than just burning stuff," Natsu said defensively in his do you want to fight me voice.

"I'm sorry Natsu. You're right."

"I thought so."

"You think about food too."

"Hey do you wanna go?"

"Not until you put some clothes on," Happy said averting his eyes.

Natsu's reaction to that makes wonder if I made the wrong choice in men. He looked down and flinched frantically looking for his clothes. He looked like Grey when he realizes he is walking around in just his boxers. Luckily Grey is rarely completely naked but from what I've heard from Juvia he is quite the eye candy.

"Happy just get out," I picked up something next to me and threw it at him.

He dodge it and said, "I'll see you at the guild Natsu." The cat flew out the window leaving us in peace.

We dressed and grabbed a bite to eat. I was secretly eying on the inside at the thought of what Happy would do before we got to the guild hall. Maybe I should just high tail it out of town now while I still have the chance. maybe super glue coated fish or duck tape could solve my problem.

On our walk over to the guild I was taken out of my thoughts on Happy by Natsu discreetly taking my hand. I looked up at him but his face showed nothing.

"Natsu?"

"What? What kind of guy would I be if I didn't hold my girlfriend's hand? Besides you're still hurt it looked like you needed the help." I was indeed thankful for the hand it made my elk steadier. Last nights activities definitely didn't help me.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah of course," he stopped, " What kind of man would I be if I wasn't able to admit that after all that's happened?"

I smiled up and him. " Thank you Natsu." I gripped his hand tightly and raised my weight to my toes. I brushed my lips against his warm cheek and couldn't help but giggle.

We arrived at the guild and every to my surprise seemed to be going about their business. Maybe I've been saved and the cat kept his trap shut. I saw him chowing down on a fish in the corner. Natsu ran off to fight the ice princess and I joined Mira at the bar.

"Good Morning, Lucy," she said in her sweet voice.

"Good morning, Mira."

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh!" My brain jumped to last night and i absentmindedly said, "Oh I'm fine it's not that big a deal. It had to happen eventually."

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Mira asked smiling at me. I wasn't fooled behind that sweet innocent smile was a demon that could weedle out information from even the most standoffish guild mate.

"Uh I don't know what are you talking about?" I tried to sound cool but I knew I couldn't pull it off in from of Mira.

"I was referring to the injuries you got on your last job."

"Oh that...I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear. Now what were you confusing my question with?"

"Lue!" I heard Levy's voice come running up behind me.

Saved by the fucking bell. "How did it go Levy?"

Mira giggled from behind me, " I want to know what it's like to go on a job alone with Gajeel."

"Um...well," she started. If Levy could have been a turtle her head would have slowly sunk into her shell

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel came up behind Levy and placed his arm on Levy's head.

"It's just a question," Mira smiled again while gathering a tray of beers. She went to deliver the entire tray to Kana. Damn it it was too early to be drinking. No nevermind this was Kana we were talking about it's too late to still be drinking.

Gajeel's red eyes feel on me. To be honest I don't know what Levy sees in him. Gajeel was kinda scary. I would have thought that she would be more into the Prince Charming types but I guess she likes the bad boys. along the same lines of thinking I guess you could say that I like the stupid types which isn't a point in my favor. the ironclad dragon slayer was eyeing me with a strange look. He looked like a black lion teasing its prey. He stepped away from Levy and stalked toward me. He got uncomfortably close to me his long black mane falling over his shoulders as he leaned in. He took a deep i hailing sniff from his nose.

He started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he grabbed his stomach with his arm and held the bar top for support. It was such a foreign sound coming from the iron dragon slayer that the whole guild turn to hear the punch line themselves.

"I never knew you had it in you blonde."

"What are you talking about."

" You smell like sex."

I felt a collective intake of breath and saw eyes widen in the room. From one of the tables I heared Carla's lecturing voice asking Wendy what was the matter. The young sky dragon slayer was blushing furiously and squeaked out, "So that's what it smells like." I held my head in my hand. Way to corrupt the innocent Gajeel.

Fish breathe chimed in, "Yeah she did naughty stuff."

"You smell like the phero. You must have worked him up really hard to have this strong of a scent still lingering on you."

The people around could have acted more collectively in their shock if someone waved a baton and queued them in. I couldn't tell if they were more suppress that Gajeel had not only been laid before but that he was clearly experienced or at the fact that Natsu had actually done something other than burn stuff.

I looked at Levy who was intensely staring at the floor with checks like a tomato.

"Gajeel, for at least I actually did it," Natsu said coming up from behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't even tell the girl that you like that you have feelings for her."

"For at least when I do get around to it I won't be doing it for the first time," Gajeel's voice was smug.

Natsu gave him his "angry" look and started waving his fists at him as he spoke. "Who in their there right mind would sleep with you? Metallic freak!"

"Metallic freaks? I thought being hard was a good thing."

Natsu hesitated and then lashed out at Gajeel. A fight ensued in a hail of curse words, sexual innuendos, and fists that the rest of us no longer cared to follow.

I turned my attention back to Levy. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Gajeel," she said in a voice that was as angry as Levy ever got, "I'll get that pig-headed jerk back don't you worry."

I smiled, "Come on while the idiots are fighting let's chat. You haven't told me about your job yet."

We headed to one of the empty tables in the guild and Levy proceeded to tell me that her job wasn't that eventful both in work and with the company. Apparently whenever she had gotten up the confidence to tell him how she felt he was fast asleep. I can't tell you how bad I felt for her especially with the two morons fighting. Scratch that make it three. I just saw a half naked ice freak join the fray.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm can I ask you.." I couldn't hear the rest of what she voice had faded into a faint murmur as she stared nervously into her lap.

"Levy I can't.."

She flinched and shrugged her shoulders up to her ears. I watched her clasp her hands together and in a burst of courage she asked," What was it like Lue?"

"Huh?"

"You know...doing it. What was it like?"

I blinked and tried to think. Why'd she have to ask here?

"Did he grab your boobs like this?" A voice from behind me asked as I felt hands snake in front of my body and cup my breast. I jumped three feet in the air and turned to see the red headed titania behind me. My eyes met hers and she gave me a squeeze.

"Ahh," I screeched and wormed my way out of her grasp. Titania Erza was the strongest and arguably the prettiest woman in Fairytail. She was also the most sexually frustrated woman I had ever meant. I don't even think she could get the man she loves to think of her as more than the amazing warrior she was. It would take one hell of a feat to get Jellal to allow himself to love her. It's really sad that she can't have love.

"You never answered the question."

"Uh umm… It was uh...nice."

"And what did he do?" Erza was smiling at me in away that was almost scarier than her Heaven's Wheel requip.

"He…" I started and watched both girls scoot forward.

"Hey wait for me. I want to hear this too." Cana said in slurred speech.

"Me too Lucy," Mira glided over with a tray of beers. I take back what I said earlier it isn't to early to drink.

I heard the sound of giggling coming from behind one of the girls. " I wanna hear too. Love inside the guild is always fascinating," an airy innocent voice chimed.

We all turned to see the sweet innocent smile of the first master.

"First Master!"

"What I don't mind a little juicy gossip every now and then especially when it involves boys."

I think she keeps forgetting she's dead.

"Did someone say romance?Does Juvia have another rival?" the water Mage traveled the distance of the room in less than a few seconds.

"Come join us Lucy's about to tell us about her night with Natsu." Mira told her and Juvia joined the sea of staring eyes.

Maybe I should just pass out invitations at this point.

"Girls, I hate to burst y'alls bubbles but this ain't exactly the best place to talk about this." Bisca a told us as she approached the table accompanied by Evergreen.

"I'll say the whole guild can hear you. It's not tasteful for a group of Fairies," evergreen admonished.

"Agreed," Erza said as if she were strategizing about a forthcoming battle, "I've got it we will got to Lucy's house and an discuss it."

"Wait…"

"That's a wonderful idea," Mira said.

"We can bring the booze," Cana added.

"Oh and snacks too," Mavis suggested.

"No."

"And Gray-sama?" Juvia tried.

"No the boys can not be present," Erza told her.

"I don't think that…"

"Why not make a night of it and have a slumber party?" Levy suggested.

"That sounds like a rip roaring good time," Bisca said.

"Alright we will convene at eight." Erza concluded standing up.

"Lucy better not be the only one with juicy stories." Evergreen said.

"Look who's talking," Mira smirked knowingly.

"Juvia will see everyone there."

"See you," Cana said.

As everyone said their goodbyes and left the table I tried to priest one last time, " But it's my house," however my words feel on deaf ears.

I was soon sitting by myself at the table with nothing but a beer in front of me. I swear those girls can drive you to drink.

My eyes found Natsu who has ended his fight with Gajeel only by the master's command. He was talking to Gray and Gajeel with that lovable grin on his face. I couldn't help but not be angry at his smiling face even though I had wanted to rip his he'd off for causing all of this. Well I guess the bright side is that it's been awhile since all of us girls got together. Don't worry I'll get the good on their love life too. It's just another not so boring day in the Fairytail guild.


	4. Chapter IV

**Warning Lemon.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to post again. I hope you like it and let me know if you do**

I closed the door with a satisfying click and gazed at emptiness of my apartment. I took in the silence that buzzed through the air and enjoyed the peace of it. I let my body slide down to the floor with my back against the door. My leg were aching and the pressure in my shoulder blade had built causing a steady stream of biting pain. My mind was blank and I could feel the oncoming approach of a headache.

It had been a long night and a difficult morning. I was beyond exhaustion. The evening's antics had been one hell of a sight to see. The floor of my apartment had looked like any straight man's fantasy. Every inch of space was covered with pillows and pastel colored bedsheets with scantily clad female bodies lying in all directions. A couple of them where drunk and very loose lipped Erza and Cana of course were two of them. Although Erza didn't need the stigma of alcohol to make her conversations extreme.

She had started off the evening by asking me about Natsu's body. She had said, "We all know that Natsu is a skilled wizard and it's clear to anyone that he has a strong body. So is he comparable in size?"

I had no idea how to answer her but I could guess that, that was going to be one of the lighter questions of the night. Even so I still felt weird answering her straight out. He was my man. His body was mine to know and enjoy. I didn't feel like sharing. I didn't really want them to know what my Natsu was like. I had settled into directing the question back at her, "I don't know Erza what is Jellal's manhood like?"

The question made her stumble and she thought to herself for a while. She sighed, "I'm not sure if that man has a sex drive let alone a penis that isn't just for decoration." I practically choked on my drink and for that matter so did most of the girls. It was sad to think about it that way but it was also so blatantly true. "I've seen his nude body," she continued, "He is very well built but I cannot speak about performance."

"Let's face it I don't think that any of our men disappoint," Bisca said as she leaned backed and slide the end of a pizza into her mouth. I didn't even want to go there with her. Bisca being the only married woman in the room and also the only mother didn't make me want to ask about Alzack's sexual ability.

I could hear a low and satisfied, "Umm hum," coming from Evergreen's direction. That being another issue I didn't want to tackle. Elman was stacked with so much muscle that I shuttered to think about what he would be like to sleep with. The way I saw it there was only one of two road to take with a man build like him. Either the sizes of his gigantic stature made his member look rather dinky in comparison or his body was proportional in all places. I couldn't decide which one would be worse.

Mira gave everyone a rather weak smile. I didn't think she liked to think of her little brother in the bedroom. Who would? The she devil of course was a terror herself with her preferences if the punishment games were any clue as to what she liked. No one was really sure who her partners were but my guess was that it couldn't be anyone less scary than she was. Laxus was the main figure that came to mind.

Levy was the biggest surprise of the night. She was apparently more aware and accepting of her sexuality than anyone of us had expected. She had gone into great detail as to what exactly she wanted to do to and with Gajeel. Let's just say that she had a very steamy and kinky imagination.

"So what is stopping you and Gajeel?" Juvia had asked rather timidly. She of course had a history with Gajeel and wanted to see him find his place within the guild. I had always admired how the two of them silently looked after each other. When she wasn't being distracted by Gray she always watched over him.

Levy looked away from Juvia and stared deeply into the cup she held in her palms. I think that, that was the one question she had hoped wouldn't get asked. She didn't mind sharing that she thought Gajeel was sexy. She even allowed herself to admit that she thought that he would be even sexier completely naked bond in iron chains to her bed. Everyone was sharing their fantasies tonight and most of the girls were going to be too drunk to remember much of it in the morning. We all knew that nothing was leaving this room but still some things where better left alone. Erza was a good sport about Jellal. She had a talent for making her situation with him seem light hearted so most of us just played along even if we knew better. Juvia had her troubles with Gray but things between them were melodramatic and somewhat humorous. Levy sighed and spoke without looking up from her drink, "He's not ready. He talks big but he hasn't forgiven himself for that one time."

Juvia nodded her head. I could see from the look on her face that she agreed that Gajeel would do something like that. The mood had been tense for a while after that and I think it was Cana who lightened the mood back up again with some sort of drunken slur.

I shook my head letting myself focus back on the present. I needed to get some sleep. Sleeping never happened at slumber parties and what little of it did had been very uncomfortable. Most of the girls had stayed to sleep off their hangover and enjoy Levy's pancakes. However, Bisca had left before the night was over because of Asuka.

I slowly sat up from my spot on the floor trying to ignore the string of pain that shot through my back. I made my way slowly to the bed slipping off the shorts I had on allowing them to pool at my feet on the floor. I unclasped my bra and wriggled out of it with my shirt still on and left it where ever it landed on the floor.

I crawled in between the warmth of my bedsheets and let sleep take me. My sleep was restless and frustrating as I tried to find a position that agreed with the pain in my shoulder. I wasn't sure when but at some point the pain seemed to melt away and I was finally taken by a peaceful slumber.

I slept with a warm steady heat wrapped around my body. I dreamed lightly of a man with soft pink hair jutting out wildly from his head. I saw kind eyes and a radiant smile. The man's smile was so vibrantly joyful that it had a breathtaking beauty to it. It felt like heat was seeping off of his body and brushing against my skin as I stood next to the figure on a naked plain.

"Natsu," I mumbled in my sleep. My dream drifted to last night and I saw silent images of our embrace; his arms encasing my body in their strength, his mouth leaving wet trails a crossed my skin. I could almost feel his fingers lacing themselves with mine. My brain rolled over images of his body. I could see his strong arms, the soft pink of his nipples, and the chiseled lines of his chest. My mind recalled the presence of his manhood. It settled on the images of the long protruding member erect in the confines of my hand. In my dream he was posed perfectly with his arms flexed over his head and his mouth parted slightly as his soft moans escaped. His penis was standing proudly in his arousal. I became aware of my body even through my dream. I was conscious enough to feel the longing in between my legs but not enough to completely wake from my fantasy. My hips bucked against the blankets as I shifted in my sleep. The images of Natsu persisted and my body continued to ach for him. The slight movements I made in my hazy dream state did nothing to relief me. I eventually began to wake up in frustration.

My eyes blinked open and I found myself staring into the dark eyes of the man I was dreaming about. He was sitting on the edge of my bed gazing down at me. I noticed that our fingers truly were intertwined. "Natsu?" I asked rolling over to my side to face him.

He smiled me, "Hi, sleepy head."

"When did you get here?"

He shrugged.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked him lightly rubbing my thumb against his wrist.

"Cause I didn't wanna and you looked like you needed the sleep."

I nodded my head letting a yawn escape my lips. I curled my body closer to his sitting form placing my cheek on in his thigh. I brought my knees up to rest against his back. My eyes drifted closed and I was reminded of the incredible warmth I had felt in my sleep. "Natsu," I started to ask already knowing the answer, "have you been using your magic?"

He smiled at me again. "Of course," he spoke as if it was an obvious question and maybe it was. I have known Natsu for a long time now but this gentler side of him only ever rarely came out. When it did he was always focused on cheering me up. He has a talent for comforting others and rallying their strengths; however, now in the comfort of my bedroom there is no enemy to face and no emotions to soothe. It would take time for me to get used to Natsu's gentle intimacy. The soft heat of his presence was so different from the raging fires of his spells.

I let a contented sigh escape my throat when I felt his fingers start to comb my hair. I could hear his voice rain down on me as he asked, "What were you dreaming about Luce? It seemed awfully interesting," he asked.

My eyes flew open. I could feel his body quake with a chuckle that ran through it. He knew didn't he? That cocky bastard knew I had been dreaming about him and that I... I stopped and glanced up at him. He had that dorky smile on his face that said he had just discovered something perverted.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me Lucy?"

I closed my eyes again and pretended not to hear him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He had stopped laughing and I could feel his gaze on my neck. I huddled closer to myself moving my head a little father down his leg. Just as I thought he had let it go he leaned down and whispered huskily into my ear, "I can smell your arousal." My heart jumped in my throat and I could feel the heat growing in between my legs. I could feel the beating of my heart pulse in my most intimate parts. I tried to keep my eyes closed and continue to ignore him but he began to mess with my body. He took my ear lobe in his lips and nipped at it softly. "Stop pretending," he demanded as I felt his hand snake in between my pressed together legs.

He didn't have great access but he had enough to be able to feel the wetness on my underwear and begin to stroke the outside with his fingers.

"Natsu," I finally said with a gasp letting myself open my eyes.

He brushed his heated lips against mine and spoke with his breathe beating on my skin, "Just relax and let me make you feel good. Okay?"

I nodded and did what he said letting my legs fall open.

He ran his hands down my body as he positioned himself over me. His fingers lingered on my braless chest thumbing my nipples through the fabric. His palms were hot sending waves of pleasure into my body. He was looking at me with hungry eyes and he leaned down in between my legs bending like a cat. His soft pink tongue darted out to lick the back of my knees. It felt warm and intimate but as it had the night before it soothed my injured leg. He trailed down my knee to my thigh and began nibbling on the flesh with his fangs. I let out a soft gasp and reached up to place my hand on the back of his head. I focused on the soft pink locks covering my fingers as he left a line of tiny bite marks on the inside of my leg. It took some time for me to register his tongue pressing into the folds of my sex. I had felt the rough brush of fabric but hadn't realized it was Natsu until my underwear grew wet with his caresses and my arousal. He played with the soaked fabric my catching it on his fangs and pulling to away from my body. I could feel his fingers slowly push into my womanhood as he licked passed the fabric. The soft pumping of his fingers pushed hot waves of pleasure into my core and I let out a desperate cry. My fingers wound tighter in his hair as longed for him to keep going. My other hand reached to grip his shoulder needing something to hold on too.

I cried out to him when I felt his digits exit my body too soon. My fingers pulled on the stands of his hair and my throat tried to form words of protest but I couldn't make my tongue move correctly. He chuckled softly and said in a deep voice, "Easy." He grabbed the waistband of my underwear pulling it down and off my body brushing his wet fingers against my hip. He lightly blew on my needy, pulsing womanhood with his heated breath causing a very desperate and surprised moan to escape my throat.

"Natsu," I cried digging my nails into his shoulder, "I need… I need…" I could finish my sentence. I was trying to but the words kept getting mixed up in my head. I knew what I wanted but my brain couldn't focus on telling it to him. Damn it, he should know anyway. He didn't try to play that stupid game where I have to tell him to fuck me for him to continue. He only returned to his work smirking up at me before continuing. His fingers burrowed their way back into me and his tongue racked against my sensitive bundle of nerves. He took it into his mouth and lightly sucked on it increasing the pass of his fingers. The motion of his caresses caused my whole body to move up and back in rhythm with his pumping fingers. I could feel my release coming and signaled it to him with the grip I had on his body. I was trying to be gentle with him but damn he was making it hard to do.

He pumped faster and began to lick harder urging me on. I could feel the pressure begin to snap and I screamed as the waves of my orgasm came crashing down on my being. I wasn't sure when Natsu slide his fingers out of me or when he climbed up to snuggle his head against my chest. It took a while for my breathing to slow and for my mind to register the heat I felt in my body and the film of sweat that coated me. The flimsy tank top I wore clung to my body making my nipples jut out proudly. I saw the mischief in his eyes before I felt his mouth latch on to my breast. He closed his eyes blissful as he socked on me shirt and all. He looked almost child-like in his current state.

"Natsu, you didn't" I left the sentence hang in the air knowing he would know what I meant.

"No it's okay I don't need to right now. Besides I can tell that you are tired," he looked up at me and smiled softly. "I probably shouldn't have done that but I couldn't stop myself you just smelled so good."

I began to laugh, "Geez, Natsu are you sure you are a dragon because sometimes I swear you look like a little lost puppy." I messed my hands through his pink hair like I was petting a dog and I saw the over dramatic and fake anger cross his face.

"I'm not a dog. I'm a dragon slayer," he told me his voice shifting to the defensive.

"I know," I told him kissing him on the cheek, "You are my dragon." He smiled at that and placed his head back on my chest. I combed his hair lightly as I felt his breath ghost a crossed my stomach. His eyes were closed. I hummed softly to myself and shut my own eyes. Sleep took us both and my dreams began again. My dream must be coming true because I again dreamed of Natsu.


	5. Chapter V

I woke up with the moon shining its light through my window. It sat full and bright smiling down on Natsu and I. It was the only source of light in the room shading it in a soft blue. I looked down at the heavy weight that was pressed into my chest and gazed at Natsu's sleeping face for the second time. My body was extremely hot and sticky and although I like Natsu's warmth I was at the point where I need some air.

I shock him lightly, "Come on my little dragon slayer, wake up." He scrunched his eyes and groaned shifting the position of his head on my chest. "Please," I tried patting a lazy hand on his head. He didn't budge. "Natsu come on you're getting heavy," I said pulling the thin strands of his hair lightly. His eyes finally opened and he looked at me. He blinked several times and yawned deeply.

"Good Morning," he said absently.

I gave him a look. "Morning? Natsu it's night time. We really need to avoid taking naps so late in the day."

"Yeah I guess so. It's not like we don't have weird schedules to begin with."

I crinkled my nose and sat up. "I need a bath," I said with a sigh, "and dinner would be nice."

"I agree on both counts," Natsu stood up from the bed and put his hand out to me. "Come on let's take one together. "

"Okay," I agreed taking his hand. I wondered absently when the charm of bathing together would ware off or if it ever would. I turned the light on in the bathroom and squinted at its brightness. "Hey Natsu can you grab a change of clothes for me?" I asked him as I drew the bath. I didn't really think about what I was asking and wanted to take it back almost instantly. To my surprise, though he didn't do badly at all. He picked out something that matched nicely right down to the underwear. He picked out a black lace bra and black panties that had little bows on them. I had to ask, "Why did you pick these?"

He smiled, "I wanted to see how they would look on you."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for it to fill. Natsu being the nudist that he was began to strip right away. He unbuckled the arm straps on the sleeved part of his vest and unzipped the front. He tugged the navy and gold tripped garment off his torso and went about pulling off his white pants. He had to untie the black straps on the end of each pant leg before he could pull them down. He took his scarf off last. He unwrapped the white checkered scarf from his neck with such care. He folded it neatly when it was completely off and placed it on the counter. It was a far cry from the rest of his clothes that sat in a lumpy mess on the floor. I smiled realizing that Natsu was a little bit more vain and aware of fashion than I thought.

I sat clad only in the sweaty white tank top admiring the view in front of me. Natsu was busily running his fingers through his hair trying to make some sense of the spiky locks. He's back was too me as he looked at himself in the mirror. I had a very nice view of his cute firm butt. It was strange but his back was nice to look at too. I could see the power in his body from the chiseled form of his back. The bones of his shoulder blades were imprinted on his flesh and moved with the motion of his hand.

I glanced back at the tub checking the water level. I watched as steam slowly rose off the water's surface. "Is it ready?" Natsu asked turning toward me.

I looked back at him and my eyes locked on his dangling member. I didn't even try to hide the line of my gaze as I spoke, "Yeah its close enough." I pulled the tank top off over my head and lowered my body into the inviting water. Natsu followed me skinning into the tub as I did.

He dunked his head and came back up with his pink hair plastered down on his head and the back of his neck. The soaked locks looked a shade darker with the wetness. He sprawled his arm along the edge of the tub leaving his chest open and inviting. I shushed over to him and rest my head against his chest part of my check fell under the surface of the water. I felt his arms wrap around my body. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the soothing feeling of the water and Natsu. The water went still around us and it almost felt like my body wasn't submerged but instead floating on air.

"You still can't be tired are you?" I heard his voice resonate through the bathroom and cause his chest to vibrate.

I opened my eyes and raised my head off his chest. Water lightly dripped down off my face. "No, I not really," I said feeling my own voice echo.

He nodded and turned his head to the side. He was staring distantly at a pink loofah and it made me wonder what he was seeing in his mind. I pressed a wet hand into his cheek and let it slide down to his chest. I replaced my hand with my lips and was surprised when he turned his head back to catch my lips with his. I laughed, "Hey what's got you all quiet. You know you shouldn't be thinking too hard Natsu."

He ignored my joke and answered seriously, "what did you girls talk about last night? I know you aren't supposed to tell but I uh…" He stopped talking. His voice sounded so uncharacteristic quiet and concerned that it threw me off

"You what?"

"Well what did they say about me?"

I must have let some sort of shock register on my face because Natsu immediately withdrew the question. "Never mind," he said.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you. I guess I just don't understand why. I thought you didn't care about girl talk." He gave me a look I couldn't read. It was an expression I had never seen on the fire dragon slayer's face before. He always portrays such pride and confidence. On the battlefield he could be cocky or when he was being protective his face always held a tone of righteous anger. Now he looked unsure and doubtful of something. It didn't fit Natsu and I didn't like it. I answered him because I wanted it to go away. "They asked a lot of unimportant things like how you looked naked and stuff," I told him feeling my face go red. "Those girls are actually more perverted than I thought," I was going to continue but he interrupted.

"No, I don't mean that Luce. I mean they didn't say anything like you could do better and stuff."

I had to smile, "Nope not a one. Everyone loves you and respects you in the guild you know that. Why would you be worried about something silly like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm still getting used to this. I've never cared for anyone like I do you Lucy. It makes me nervous and I don't want to mess up. It's hard for me to believe that I finally told you how I feel."

I put my head back on his chest creating waves in the tub, "I know what you mean but at the same time it feels like we have been dating for a while. I already knew how you felt. It was just a matter of taking that extra step."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right. Gray and all them told me it was about freaking time. They said they didn't think I was smart enough to ever take a hint but I always knew. I just didn't want to ruin anything by going too fast."

"I understand. I understand everything. I don't want to mess up either. You've always been there for me Natsu. You are the reason I am even in Fairytail. If it wasn't for you being in my life I… well I don't know where I would be. I couldn't be any happier than I am with you. More than anything you're my best friend. I don't ever want to lose that," once I started talking I couldn't stop. Every deep emotion I felt for him came pouring out of me and it didn't feel embarrassing or forced to tell him what was in my heart. It felt so natural and relieving. I finally stopped when he gave me another look. This one was more fitting for him.

"Ah, why you have to get so mushy?" his face was the softest shade of pink. It was cute to see him embarrassed.

"You started it. You idiot."

He gave me his wide Natsu grin and I couldn't help but laugh. What am I going to do with him? He acts like an oversized kid most of the time and when he wasn't doing that his wild temper had him going on a rampage. He was stubborn, head strong, and jumped into things without thinking more often than not but he still had the amazing ability to effect the people around him. He could change the mood of everyone in an instant. He was amazing at sex. His heart was kind and protective. He watched over everyone. I stopped my thoughts. What else could I do but love him the way I already do? He completely captivates me.

"Hey I'm going to wash you off okay?"

Natsu took great care to help scrub me down messaging all the tension out of my back. It felt wonderful and soothing and it was fantastic to feel clean again. I returned the favor and washed Natsu body trying to be as nonsexual as I could. I wasn't sure how he cleaned me off without having perverted thoughts come to mind. I struggled with the temptation to touch him the entire time I washed his body. He must have known it too because he kept smirking at me.

The sound of the tub draining echoed through the bathroom as Natsu and I dressed ourselves. We decided to go out and find a place to eat. I focused on myself trying to not again become distracted by my boyfriend naked butt as he dressed. I brushed out my long blonde hair and pulled a small section of it to the side in high ponytail like I used to do. I thought the hairstyle was fitting for our first real date. Natsu was dress faster than me since he dried off almost instantly due to his magic. His hair puffed up back in its pink spikes as he dried off with his flames. How convenient built in hair dryer. He patted out of the bathroom saying over his shoulder as he left, "I was right you do look sexy in those undies." I rolled my eyes and fused with my skirt making sure it was smoothed down over my bottom. I pulled on a pair of black stocking thigh highs before I went to joint Natsu.

I turned to switch off the lights and noticed he forgot his scarf on the counter. I grabbed the muffler and tip toed into the room. He was sitting at the center table pulling on his sandals. I came up behind him and through the scarf over his eyes. "Guess who," I said stupidly.

"It's not Igneel," he said as he reached up to grab my arm. He stood in a flowed motion and pulled me into his body. I gasped and looked up at him. He leaned down to kiss me softly. I darted my tongue out to push pasted his lips and he melted into me as I deepened the kiss. I hooked the muffler around the back of his neck and slowly pulled away from him. His eyes told me that he could have continued kissing me all night and honestly so could I but my stomach just wouldn't allow it. I took his hand in mine and smiled at him. "Come on, let's go eat I'm starving."

He gripped my hand a little harder and we both headed out the door.


End file.
